1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a LED flash bulb decorating light, particularly the LED flash bulb decorating light is equipped with power reset circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known to all, a conventional LED decorating light 10 shown in FIG. 1 comprises an electric power plug 12, a power cord 11, a control box 13 and one or more set of LED light strings 14, and each LED light string has specific number of LED bulbs 15.
And, the control box 13 comprises a micro control unit (MCU), and more than one output connecting port Pn and a common connecting port Pcom. Each connecting port Pn forms a light string circuit, and can be connected to a set of LED light string 14. The power output from each output port Pn is controlled by the MCU.
Hence, after the conventional LED decorating light 10 is connected to AC power supply through the power plug 12 of power cord 11, the power output from each output port Pn can be controlled by the MCU of the control box 13 according to the designed program to generate an effect of ON-OFF variation of the LED bulb 15 on the LED light string 14.
However, since the conventional LED decorating light 10 comprises too many LED light strings 14 that cause the power cord of LED light string 14 is easy to get entangled. Moreover, the LED bulb 15 on each LED Light string 14 always synchronously undergoes an ON-OFF variation in the same model, particularly each different LED bulb 15 on the same LED light string 14 can not undergo ON-OFF variation independently in a model different from each other, resulted in that the conventional LED decorating light 10 is less vivid and too monotonous in LED light variation.